


The Arkenstone

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [18]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Armor, Battle of Five Armies, Children, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Human, Laketown, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>'Scuse the grammar and spelling, feeling a bit under the weather.<br/>I know I know its long :P<br/>Please enjoy :)<br/>I don't own the hobbit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Arkenstone

**Author's Note:**

> 'Scuse the grammar and spelling, feeling a bit under the weather.  
> I know I know its long :P  
> Please enjoy :)  
> I don't own the hobbit.

You’ve arrived at Erebor during the night. The mountain loomed in front of you as you looked out of your tent. The tent was just as big as your room and just as lavishly decorated. You’ve rolled your eyes when you saw it.

You shared it with Thranduil because he insisted, probably to keep an eye on you. He sat at the table in the middle of the room watching you. He laid back in the chair and ran his eyes up and down your body. You looked at him while sitting down in the chair opposite him, “What are you thinking about?”.

“War”, he said plainly, “There is no need for war, they will give you what you need”, you said. He laughed and looked at his head tilted, “You don’t know dwarves well enough”. You pulled your legs up on to the chair and hugged your knees. “Maybe, but they can be selfless and kind when they want to be”. He eyed you, opened his mouth and closed it shaking his head.

You were falling asleep in the chair when you were awakened by the sound of metal clacking on itself. You looked up and saw Thranduil putting on his armor. You gazed at him in silence, the light of dawn reflected off the intricate metalwork as he positioned the breastplate and strapped it in place. He picked up one piece of armor for his shoulder and tried putting it on, but he had difficulty reaching the strap all the way at the back.

You walked over to him and strapped it on and moved to the other one. After you carefully slid the gauntlets over his hands and fitted the rest of the armor on. His eyes followed your every move. You picked up the long cape he had laid out on the bed and slipped it on under the shoulder armor. “There”, you said trying to sound pleased, but really you wished he would make an honest effort to just talk to the dwarves. He came close and outlined your lips with the tip of his tongue, “Stay here”, it sounded more like a plea than a command. You nodded hoping it’ll ease his mind.

He kissed you once and left the tent. You followed him out and watched him mount his elk and saunter off, escorted by his guards. You really hoped everything will work out as you turned to step back in.

You stopped short when you heard the wind carry over the sounds of merry laughter. You looked to the right and saw four faces poking out from behind some crates. Human children, you thought. Their faces were dirty but the four pairs of green eyes that met your gaze were sparkling and friendly. 

“Isn’t that elf lady purdy?!”

“Quiet! We might get in trouble for being here”

“Ya think she’ll let me play with her beautiful hair? Its so long!”

You giggled at the compliments and made your way over to the crates, as soon as they saw you coming they ducked, hushing each other to be quiet. 

“Don’t be afraid. I only want to talk, I’m frightfully lonely right now”, you said gently.

After a few seconds, one of the female children stuck her head out slowly. You extended your hand and she took it grinning and blushing at the same time.

\--

Thranduil had just finished talking with Bard after he returned from his negotiation with Thorin, fruitless. He smirked all the way to the tent. That stubborn dwarf wouldn’t part with his gold and surely would’t give Thranduil anything out of the goodness of his heart.

Peals of laughter echoes from the tent. “What in Valar’s name is going on now..”, he muttered under his breath as her burst into the tent.

Every one froze. You were on the furs laid down on the floor, Maia and Gilliam, the youngest of the four humans were weaving flowers and other random objects through your hair. And now they shrank behind you. their tiny hands clutching your arm. You had Lorelle on your lap curled in a ball, a few seconds ago you were tickling her. 

Kipp, the oldest who was a boy of ten was hiding behind the backrest of the chair he used to reach Thranduil’s strategy board on the table. He had been playing with the pawns on the board and now he accidentally dropped one of the tiny horses he held in his hands.

Thranduil snapped his head to the table and finally noticed the scruffy patch of black hair and the scared pair of eyes that looked at him from over the chair.

You didn’t say anything, you wanted to see his reaction. Thranduil’s face was emotionless as he slowly walked over to Kipp who shrank back with every step Thranduil took, he knelt down on one knee and picked the wooden horse up. He stood up and looked at the board, “That’s actually impeccable positioning...although you might want to move the second line of archers here, because--”, he looked at Kipp’s confused face and stopped. 

You giggled, he was way to young to understand what was happening. Lorelle climed off your lap and motioned for the others to follow, they bowed sloppily and hugged you one last time before dashing out of the tent. Kipp was having trouble getting off the chair, Thranduil scooped him up and placed him on the ground in one fluid move. Kipp smiled at him and Thranduil handed him the wooden horse and gave him a slight nod. Kipp hugged the horse to his chest and ran off.

“That was nice of you”, you said getting up, that gesture had made you love Thranduil a bit more. “Why were there peasants in our tent?”, he asked raising an eyebrow.

You snorted,”They are people. They were keeping me company”, he didn’t say anything. He began to strip his armor off till he was only left in his breeches, he put on a silver tunic and his red overcoat. 

You walked over to him and hugged him from behind, he clasped his hands over yours. “How did it go?”, you felt him stiffen, he didn’t say anything for a while. You kissed his shoulder,”I told you they won’t let me have the gems, now he denies the people of laketown their promised share of the gold”. You knew he didn’t care about the people of laketown or their fate, he was just stubborn and wanted to spite the dwarves back. 

You let go and stepped back, “You do realize this is ridiculous. You are going to spill blood over a few gems?”, you raised your voice overcome by exasperation. “You wouldn’t understand”, he said ominously. You wanted to yell at him and scream till he saw sense,”Make me understand...tell me what is going on in your head”, you said trying to calm down. He poured himself some wine, “They are important to me, and no dwarf is going to keep them from me”.

You balled your fists and whipped around to storm out of the tent. You walked a few feet away from the tent and glared at the mountain. If only you could talk to Fíli, you could talk out an arrangement...and the thought of seeing him again did excite you.

You saw a human man and Gandalf headed towards your tent. You ducked back into the tent and started stripping fast, reaching for the chest of clothes next to the bed. Thranduil looked over his shoulder and spun around in a heartbeat, “What are you doing?”.

You slipped on some pants, “You mind?”, he turned back around reluctantly. “You have visitors, and I thought I’d leave you to attend to them”. You pulled over a chemise and concealed a dagger under it. You picked up a deep purple hooded cloak and slipped out into the night.

You pulled the hood over your head and stuck to the shadows, your movements like that of a cat. You reached the base of the mountain and quickly assessed the rocky blockade and concluded that you’ve broken into worse. You climbed the side of the mountain with ease, locating convenient footholds even in the dimly lit night. 

Once you reached the top, your swung your feet over and landed on Bilbo Baggins. You scrambled onto your feet and pulled him up, apologizing profusely. “We’ve got to stop running into each other like this, someone could really get hurt”, he said his movements very jitery. You knelt and explained why you where here.

“Well m’lady, there’s no way Thorin is going to hand over anything to Thranduil, it’s this place...dragon sickness, its consumed him”, you’ve heard of dragon sickness before and you knew at once that it was no use trying to persuade him. “We can’t have war”, you said rubbing your temples, “Where’s Fíli?”, you asked wearily. “He’s with Thorin, I don’t think it would wise to go in. You are the enemy”, he shrugged. 

You sighed as he began “But I may have the answer as to how we’re going to avoid war”. He told you about the Arkenstone and its worth to the King under the mountain and how he intends to let Thranduil have it so he could barter for the share of gold for laketown and his own gems. “You’re truly a creature of wisdom, Mr. Baggins”, you grinned, “When are you going to give it?”.

“Well, I was just on my way to before you landed on my head”, he laughed nervously, “best get moving before they realize I’m missing”.

You followed Bilbo down the mountain. “M’lady you took a great risk tonight, for your people and the dwarves. You may not like to admit it, but I know you wanted to save Fíli from harm”, he smiled at you. You just kept walking.

You entered the tent with Bilbo at your heels and you stood aside as he explained to Thranduil, Bard and Gandalf why he came here. “And how is this yours to give?” Bard asked eyeing the Arkenstone, “I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure”, he said with a half smile. Thranduil’s gaze shifted between the halfling and the jewel.

“ I'm not doing it for you. I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult. They're suspicious and secretive, with the *worst* manners you can possibly imagine. But they are also brave and kind, and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can.” You couldn’t help but flash a wide smile at his words, he spoke your mind.

You composed yourself when you caught Thranduil glaring at you. Bilbo turned to you, “Have a good night m’lady” he said fondly. You bowed your head, and everyone except Thranduil left.

“You brought him here didn’t you”, he asked, his tone flat,”Even if I did not, he would have still come”. He sat up and in three strides of long legs he was in front of you. Grabbing your wrist he forced you to look at him, “Look at me! Did you or didn’t you go in that mountain”, you gasped trying to shake him off.

“I don’t want you to put yourself in danger! For Eru’s sake why can’t you do what I ask of you?”, he asked, his face contorted in anger. “Why can’t you see I’m worried about your safety..I can’t take my eyes off you for even a second! You vanish into thin air.”, his voice rang with indignation. You hugged him.

Burring your face in his robes, you felt his heart pounding rapidly and his chest heaving. “I’m fine”, you murmured softly.

He didn’t say a word, he closed his eyes trying to calm himself, why did you make him feel like this. He slowly wrapped his arms around you.


End file.
